


Vampire Diaries Chatroom

by Paige_SJ_Black



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Humour, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_SJ_Black/pseuds/Paige_SJ_Black
Summary: Some completely random and slightly humorous converstations that occur in a chatroom involving the characters of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. (OC included) Enjoy :)





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: I only own Ezra all others characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries and Originals.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Caroline Forbes has created Chat Team EE

Tyler Lockwood has entered the room

Bonnie Bennett has entered the room 

Damon Salvatore has entered the room 

Stefan Salvatore has entered the room 

Matt Donovan has entered the room 

Alaric Saltzman entered the room 

Caroline Forbes: Has anyone seen Team EE?

Tyler Lockwood: Care to elaborate?

Bonnie Bennett: She means Lorenzo and Ezra. Totally shipping them by the way

Enzo has entered the room 

Damon Salvatore: Your shipping the murderous vampire duo really?

Matt Donovan: And you are any better than them how?

Damon Salvatore: I’m polite, can be kind and a real joy to be around.

Enzo: And possible the worst person to have as a friend in the world

Ezra has entered the room

Ezra: That’s over dramatic just a tab bit isn’t it?

Enzo: Nope I don’t think I am, being left to burn to death shows what a fantastic friend he is

Jeremy Gilbert: Didn’t you go on a murder spree with him?

Alaric Staltzman: He’s also the only reason Ezra turned her humanity back on

Klaus Mikaelson has entered the room

Kol Mikaelson has entered the room 

Stefan Salvatore: She could give Kol and Klaus Mikaelson a run for their money with the no humanity thing. 

Ezra: I can read this you know 

Klaus Mikaelson: So can I, how is it an unknown vampire can give myself and one of my brothers a run for our money?

Damon Salvatore: Erm you mean other than having a 100% disregard for human life, can hold a grudge against someone for decades, wouldn’t bat an eye when snapping someone’s neck and went on a genocidal murder spree when she turned her humanity off 

Bonnie Bennett: Don’t forget the amusing sarcasm

Kol Mikaelson: I’ll admit I’m intrigued 

Matt Donovan: Just what we needed original vampire in the chat 

Tyler Lockwood: I don’t know could be interesting. Since this is about Ezra. Kinda wanna see her reaction. 

Enzo: Did you want me to film it for you?

Ezra: Or better yet I will return the Salvatore Boarding House and they can get a first hand experience 

Damon Salvatore: I’m still traumatised from the one fifty years ago at the Augustine 

Stefan Salvatore: Ezra how many members of the Augustine Society did you kill?” 

Matt Donovan: I already hate vampires I don’t really want to know how many innocent people a rather erratic one has killed 

Ezra: Five in total, tortured the first three in repayment for the seventy years they did it to me, Grayson Gilbert drown and the latest one got a sparkly door handle to the head

Jeremy Gilbert: You caused the accident that killed my parents 

Ezra: Oops thought you knew that 

Enzo: Well if he didn’t before, he does now

Ezra: No yah think 

Bonnie Bennett: See amusing sarcasm

Kol Mikaelson: What is the bit about team EE?

Caroline Forbes: Erm that would be the shipping most of us do 

Stefan Salvatore: Or basically hoping Ezra and Enzo will date 

Ezra: Suddenly I miss being tortured everyday 

Enzo: That’s a bit extreme

Damon Salvatore: Enzo and Ezra sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G 

Enzo: Alaric do you have any of those stakes or grenades at hand? 

Alaric Saltzman: Can send them by delivery 

Tyler Lockwood: Cause no one is going to suspect anything dodgy about a parcel full of weapons

Jeremy Gilbert: Well its Mystic Fall be lucky to find someone who cares. 

Matt Donovan: I care, since you two left town I’m the only one to defend it 

Stefan Salvatore: Is it normal for Team EE to be this quiet?

Damon Salvatore: God helps us their up to something 

Matt Donovan: Actually their not, I’ve got them 

Enzo: And what do you plan on doing with us

Ezra: Boring us into submission?

Damon Salvatore: Tickle them to death 

Stefan Salvatore: Get them to go on a date 

Enzo: Your obsession with our love life is rather weird 

Klaus Mikaelson: Team EE what’s so special about them?

Bonnie Bennett: Have you got a century or two to spare?

Caroline Forbes: Or a really good email 

Stefan Salvatore: Nothing really special about them, other than being English, near enough the same age, both Augustine vampires and have the same perspective

Ezra: Cause being a Doppelgänger is so much better 

Damon Salvatore: Bad Ezra, playing with crossbones isn’t a good thing 

Enzo: That was me mate 

Kol Mikaelson: Remind me again why we haven’t come across this duo before 

Bonnie Bennett: Or any modern day technology before the late 1900’s 

Matt Donovan: It’s happened, Team EE have finally rubbed off on Bonnie 

Ezra: That’s because Bonnie is awesome 

Enzo: And Caroline is gorgeous 

Klaus Mikaelson: Well it seems as if we have found common ground Enzo 

Matt Donovan: Not happening in my town, but Enzo feel free to go to New Orleans 

Caroline Forbes: And I’m disconnecting the chat before things get even worse

Caroline Forbes ended the chat


	2. Vampires "R" Us

Ezra has created a chat called “Vampires R Us” 

Enzo has joined the chat 

Damon Salvatore has joined the chat 

Bonnie Bennett has joined the chat 

Caroline Forbes has joined the chat 

Stefan Salvatore has joined the chat 

Matt Donovan has joined the chat 

Tyler Lockwood has joined the chat 

Matt Donovan: Really Ezra, Vampires R Us? couldn’t you thought of a normal chatroom name?

Ezra: Would you have preferred Life in a Supernatural City?

Damon Salvatore: Oh here we go, sarcasm started already

Ezra: Its my second language I’m pretty fluent in it now

Elena Gilbert has joined the chat 

Stefan Salvatore: Please tell me you and Enzo have gone on a date

Enzo: I thought you were a vampire not a match maker 

Ezra has changed Stefan Salvatore’s names to Vampire Cupid 

Vampire Cupid: I had that one coming

Bonnie Bennet: Yup, got to admire the name though 

Elena Gilbert: Just a quick question but who is Ezra?

Ezra has changed Elena Gilbert’s name to Lady Clueless 

Enzo: My former cell mate and neighbour before Damon, she’s rather unique in that sense and lacking mind filters and self preservation

Tyler Lockwood: And sanity, not to mention no regard for human life

Ezra has changed Caroline Forbes’s name to Blond Perky Angel of Death 

Blond Perky Angel of Death: I kind of like it, thanks Ezra

Lady Clueless: Wait what happened while I was asleep?

Ezra has changed Damon Salvatore’s name to Captain Hook 

Captain Hook: Not much, Kai died along with the entire Gemini coven, Heretics come to town along with mother dearest, a supernatural vampire hunter re-emerged, we met siren sisters and Mr and Mrs Devil come to town in the form of Cade and Katherine

Lady Clueless: I thought Katherine was dead?

Vampire Cupid: She was, went to hell instead of the other side and took over it. From what some who came back said she controlled Cade. 

Bonnie Bennett: Nice names Ezra, wonder what you will change the rest to 

Ezra: Thank you and I’m working on the rest

Alaric Saltzman has joined the chat 

Alaric Saltzman: Heads up original vampires are about to join the chat

Klaus Mikaelson has joined the chat 

Kol Mikaelson has joined the chat 

Rebekah Mikaelson has joined the chat 

Finn Mikaelson has joined the chat 

Ezra has changed Klaus Mikaelson’s name to Original Hybrid 

Blond Perky Angel of Death: Lol, this should be fun, with Ezra change the names of everyone and Enzo being unusually quiet

Bonnie Bennett: Not to mention us talking about what happened in the town since Elena has been fast asleep 

Ezra has changed Bonnie Bennett’s name to Bad Ass Bennett 

Original Hybrid: Is there a reason why all the names keep changing 

Ezra: Because I can and its fun

Captain Hook: And it’s just what Ezra does 

Rebekah Mikaelson: So who is everyone?

Tyler Lockwood: Vampire Cupid is Stefan, Lady Clueless is Elena, Caroline is Blond Perky Angel of Death, Captain Hook is Damon, Bad Ass Bennett is Bonnie and in case Klaus hasn’t noticed he is Original Hybrid 

Ezra has changed Alaric Saltzman’s name to Professor X

Professor X: Got comic book characters now, well at least I got a good one 

Enzo: There’s plenty more where that come from, she’s discovered the magical world of Marvel, DC, Star Wars and Disney as of late, discovered WWE earlier in the week

Finn Mikaelson: So basically expect anything when it comes to the renaming

Matt Donovan: Pretty Much, at least she is being nice so far. 

Ezra has changed Finn Mikaelson’s name to Darth Sidious 

Matt Donovan: Never mind 

Tyler Lockwood: I don’t know from what we know with New Orleans it kind of suits him 

Hayley Marshall has joined the chat 

Jackson Kenner has joined the chat 

Original Hybrid: Wonder what nicknames are going to come for these two?

Professor X: Or the rest of us in here

Blond Perky Angel of Death: Ezra can you rename Matt Captain America please 

Ezra: Sure 

Matt Donovan: No don’t please 

Ezra has changed Matt Donovan’s name to Captain America 

Ezra has changed Tyler Lockwood’s name to Winter Soldier 

Captain Hook: That’s a good pair, and it suits them 

Original Hybrid: While your there mind changing Rebekah’s name to something with Love 

Ezra has changed Rebekah Mikaelson’s name to Mrs Vampire Cupid 

Vampire Cupid: Really, why me for that? 

Mrs Vampire Cupid: What’s wrong with being stuck with me

Kol Mikaelson: This should be fun 

Ezra has changed Enzo’s name to Prince Charming 

Captain Hook: Lol, that’s a good one. That one has tickled me 

Winter Soldier: Yeah I can kind of see that one 

Prince Charming: So what does that make you gorgeous. Snow White?

Ezra: Feel free to vote on it 

Elijah Mikaelson: So this is the girl you two mentioned from the Team EE chat?

Original Hybrid: Indeed it is, although there was a lot more sarcasm the last time

Jackson Kenner: No wonder why you like them, I’m guessing they are nightmares to the population of the city they are in as well 

Captain America: Got it in one, especially Ezra when she turned of her humanity a while back 

Lady Clueless: Just what we needed another one causing hell around here 

Ezra: I’m sorry but didn’t you go a killing spree when you were a vampire?

Lady Clueless: You killed my parents and caused most of the supernatural happens around here

Vampire Cupid: Supernatural Activity has been around Mystic Falls since the Mikaelson’s 

Ezra has changed Hayley Marshall’s name to Momma Bear 

Ezra has changed Jackson Kenner’s name to Papa Bear 

Ezra has changed Lady Clueless’s name to Meh 

Prince Charming: Looks like Elena has made an enemy 

Darth Sidious: That seems to be a trait of the female doppelgänger

Original Hybrid: So what are you going to change your own name to Ezra as well as Kol and Elijah’s? 

Ezra: Still working on that

Jeremy Gilbert has joined the chat

Ezra has changed Elijah Mikaelson’s name to Moral Compass 

Kol Mikaelson: That’s fair 

Original Hybrid: Makes you wonder what else she has planned 

Prince Charming: If she told you it wouldn’t be a surprise 

Meh: You know don’t you?

Jeremy Gilbert: Of course he knows, he’s the other end of Team EE. Ezra and Enzo 

Meh: Great, first she ruins my life, now she plans to terrorize the town 

Vampire Cupid: At least she doesn’t hide it Elena

Ezra has changed Kol Mikaelson’s name to Anakin Skywalker 

Anakin Skywalker: I kind of like it, the character who goes between good and bad 

Ezra has changed Jeremy Gilbert’s name to Nick Fury 

Captain Hook: Now that’s one I can agree with, goes with Captain America and Winter Solider 

Captain America: Yeah that’s real funny and Elena, what you said about Ezra at least she’s honest about who and what she is. Plus after reading what Jeremy gave me she didn’t caused you parent’s death for no reason 

Prince Charming has changed Ezra’s name to Mysterious Raven Haired Lady 

Prince Charming has changed Meh’s name to Evil Queen 

Evil Queen: Really, first Lady Clueless, then Meh now Evil Queen what’s next?

Mysterious Raven Haired Lady: Does it matter, you clearly don’t care

Bad Ass Bennett: Calm down Ezra

Blond Perky Angel of Death: Yeah it’s just because she hasn’t got to know you like the rest of us

Momma Bear: Plus Klaus and Kol haven’t stopped mentioning you and Enzo since the last chat 

Moral Compass: Not sure that’s a good thing from what we have heard 

Papa Bear: Doesn’t seem that bad so far, actually quiet amusing 

Prince Charming has left the chat 

Mysterious Raven Haired Lady has left the chat 

Captain Hook: I’m going to make sure they don’t do anything

Anakin Skywalker: Anyone else think this has something to do with Elena 

Mrs Vampire Cupid: As normal 

Winter Soldier has closed the chat


	3. Nothing Suspicious

Klaus Mikaelson has created a chat called “Nothing Suspicious” 

Kol Mikaelson has entered the room

Elijah Mikaelson has entered the room

Rebekah Mikaelson has entered the room

Freya Mikaelson has entered the room

Marcel Gerard has entered the room 

Hayley Marshall has entered the room 

Finn Mikaelson has entered the room

Freya Mikaelson: Brother you do know naming a room Nothing Suspicious makes people rather suspicious right?

Klaus Mikaelson: Yes, I merely did it to gain the attention of those in Mystic Falls

Kol Mikaelson: You mean the Vampires R Us chatroom from a month ago 

Klaus Mikaelson: Yeah they have gone rather quiet lately 

Rebekah Mikaelson: Perhaps they’re busy, who knows what’s going on over there 

Finn Mikaelson: Or dead 

Marcel Gerard: Wait not that Team EE pair right?

Hayley Marshall: That’s exactly who he is hoping to attract, they seem to amuse him without sending him on a killing spree. God only knows what will happen if they ever meet

Stefan Salvatore has entered the room 

Rebekah Mikaelson: What do you know some of the Mystic Falls Scooby gang are alive still 

Stefan Salvatore: Just been a little busy, the whole trying to find Ezra thing. She went missing three weeks ago 

Damon Salvatore has entered the room 

Enzo has entered the room

Caroline Forbes has entered the room 

Bonnie Bennett has entered the room 

Caroline Forbes: Enzo where are you right now?

Enzo: A galaxy far far away 

Klaus Mikaelson: So what happened three weeks ago

Enzo: Me and Ezra were looking for something, we got separated I haven’t seen her since no one has 

Matt Donovan has entered the room

Damon Salvatore: Matty just the guy I wanted to speak to. Your vampire hating gang doesn’t know anything about Ezra’s disappearance do they? 

Matt Donovan: Funny I was going to ask you the same thing about them 

Kol Mikaelson: Might want to change the name of the chatroom to Everything Suspicious 

Enzo: I don’t care about your gang of vampire hunters, I just want Ezra back. I might actually consider letting them live if they have her 

Marcel Gerard: Always welcome in New Orleans my friend 

Tyler Lockwood has entered the room 

Jeremy Gilbert has entered the room 

Elena Gilbert has entered the room 

Alaric Saltzman has entered the room 

Rebekah Mikaelson: Has anyone considered miss I’m so special had something to do with it 

Damon Salvatore: She doesn’t 

Elena Gilbert: Why has everyone suddenly turned the blame to me 

Klaus Mikaelson: Because you were the one with the revenge vendetta

Rebekah Mikaelson: And the one who clearly didn’t like her being around 

Bonnie Bennett: And apparently the one with Ezra’s phone 

Enzo: WHAT!

Jeremy Gilbert: I’m with Enzo on this one 

Caroline Forbes: Why do you have Ezra’s phone?

Elena Gilbert: I found it ….

Kol Mikaelson: Does anyone else think that sounded more like a question 

Elijah Mikaelson: Now now Kol this has nothing to do with us 

Rebekah Mikaelson: Although it serves as some excellent free entertainment 

Stefan Salvatore: Mind explaining that before anyone else other than Enzo assumes anything 

Elena Gilbert: There’s nothing to explain, I just found her phone about three weeks ago

Enzo: And never thought to tell anyone, oh how innocent you sound right now 

Marcel Gerard: Isn’t there a tomb under a church or something there 

Enzo: Thank you person I don’t know 

Kol Mikaelson: Someone be sarcastic, I kind of miss how Ezra does that 

Damon Salvatore: Don’t we all 

Elena Gilbert: No 

Tyler Lockwood: Kind of but that’s mainly because she doesn’t have an evil twin running around 

Matt Donovan: Please one version of Ezra is enough for me 

Guest has entered the chat 

Guest: Who has my phone? Whomever it is better prey I’m in a good mood when I get out of this cell 

Damon Salvatore: Wait you’re in the Augustine cells?

Guest: No kidding apparently they upgraded and got Wi-Fi here stole someone’s phone 

Enzo: Coming to get you Ezra

Guest: Yippy and please bring strawberry pie 

Hayley Marshall: Strawberry Pie?

Caroline Forbes: Its the nice way of saying blood 

Hayley Marshall: Right …. 

Elena Gilbert: Erm Ezra just had a missed call. I’m gonna ring it back 

Guest: Mystic Falls Assassination Squad how may I be at service 

Tyler Lockwood: I’m going to plan a welcome home party. Car fancy helping 

Caroline Lockwood: Don’t have to ask me twice

Elena Gilbert: Have you guys missed her that much?

Freya Mikaelson: Not that I blame them, you seem to complain a lot where as this other one appears to amuse others despite her lack of regard for human life

Guest: And I just generally don’t care what people think 

Elena Gilbert: Wait Ezra is the guest isn’t she 

Guest: Nope I’m Wanda Maximoff

Matt Donovan: Even I worked out that was Ezra, the obvious sarcasm gave it away 

Bonnie Bennett: And you’re a smart ass when you wont to be 

Elena Gilbert: How was I supposed to know it was her, the name Guest isn’t much to go on 

Enzo: Ezra has a turtle your argument is invalid

Freya Mikaelson: Now I see the humour side in all this 

Elijah Mikaelson: A turtle? Of all the creatures to have 

Guest: They were all out of Original Vampires and pain in the ass doppelgänger 

Hayley Marshall: I like her 

Kol Mikaelson: What sort of pet shop did you go to?

Enzo: The supernatural kind, she just wanted something normal so a turtle it is 

Klaus Mikaelson: Because a turtle is a pet that everyone has 

Guest: I know. By the way who has my phone 

Bonnie Bennett: I do, I thought I got Elena’s earlier on until I seen the owner info 

Enzo: Thanks BonBon 

Rebekah Mikaelson: Are we invited to that party 

Tyler Lockwood: Only if you behave

Caroline Forbes: And leave when its over

Finn Mikaelson: How did a conversation turn from someone missing to being invited to a party? 

Klaus Mikaelson: A question better left unanswered we better getting going to Mystic Falls 

Klaus Mikaelson has closed the chat


	4. Finally

Stefan Salvatore has created a chat called “Finally”

 

Damon Salvatore has entered the chat

 

Caroline Forbes has entered the chat

 

Bonnie Bennett has entered the chat

 

Tyler Lockwood has entered the chat

 

Jeremy Gilbert has entered the chat

 

Matt Donovan has entered the chat

 

Alaric Saltzman has entered the chat

 

Elena Gilbert has entered the chat

 

Caroline Forbes: Is there a reason you dear Vampire Cupid called the chat finally?

 

Jeremy Gilbert: That brings back some memories of Ezra when she was changing the names of everyone

 

Stefan Salvatore: Because Ezra and Enzo finally went on a date last night

 

Bonnie Bennett: Well its about time. Still totally shipping them by the way

 

Damon Salvatore: We totally have to think of a ship name for those two

 

Tyler Lockwood: I though we already had one in team EE

 

Stefan Salvatore: That was one I called them but now I think of it. It makes them sound like a mobile network

 

Matt Donovan: Psycho vampires

 

Jeremy Gilbert: Ezro?

 

Alaric Saltzman: I can’t believe I’m about to say this but ding ding ding we have a winner

 

Elena Gilbert: You guys really shipping a pair of killers

 

Tyler Lockwood: Erm you dated two vampires one of which was a ripper and the other helped a siren and left his best friend to burn to death. No offence

 

Elena Gilbert: Neither of those caused the accident that killed my parents or sent Damon on a killing spree

 

Damon Salvatore: Nope I just snapped your brothers neck, killed yah best friend, brought your doppelgänger to town and sent you on a murder spree

 

Caroline Forbes: If Ezro get married. I call dibs on the wedding planning

 

Bonnie Bennett: Yay got the good old Caroline back. Nice party the other day by the way

 

Matt Donovan: Yeah it was hilarious when Klaus and Kol come face to face with Ezra and Enzo. Priceless

 

Elena Gilbert: Wait the party where I lost my phone and have completely no memory off?

 

Enzo has entered the chat

 

Damon Salvatore: So Ezro …. How long before they tie the knot and fly the nest?

 

Enzo: Ezro? What the bloody hell is all that about?

 

Stefan Salvatore has cleared the chat

 

Stefan Salvatore: There’s nothing in here about Ezro

 

Enzo: That’s because you just cleared it. But if you don’t want to say anything I’m sure Ezra can figure it out

 

Damon Salvatore: Please don’t. I’m still picking cactus needles from my ass

 

Caroline Forbes: That sounds like an interesting story

 

Damon Salvatore: It really isn’t

 

Enzo: He tried to hide something from Ezra when we were in the Augustine, her particular sell was decorated with a cactus. When he went through with his plan she responded by throwing the cactus at him a perfectly aimed shot. To say he made it worse by falling over would be an understatement

 

Bonnie Bennett: I would pay to see that

 

Jeremy Gilbert: And now I have mental images of Damon running around a cell with a cactus stuck where it shouldn’t be

 

Ezra has entered the room

 

Alaric Saltzman: Got admit I kind of feel sorry for Damon. Then I remember what an ass he can be the realise he probably deserved it

 

Enzo: They’re hiding something from us Ezra, reckon you can get the to open up

 

Ezra: Just give me the name and subject

 

Jeremy Gilbert: Stefan and Damon Salvatore, subject is Ezro

 

Enzo: Thank you mini Gilbert

 

Elena Gilbert: Since when did you come close friends with two murderous English vampires

 

Jeremy Gilbert: Since Ezra had a point to kill our dad and Enzo has an awesome sense of humour

 

Damon Salvatore: Its happened people, Baby Gilbert has finally joined the dark side now just need Matty blue to turn

 

Alaric Saltzman: Hey I haven’t joined the dark side

 

Caroline Forbes: Being an Original Vampire/Hunter pretty much did that

 

Alaric Saltzman: Point taken

 

Matt Donovan: Is it just me or has Miss No Regard For Human Life gone quiet

 

Finally Chat recovered

 

Enzo: Honestly your obsession over my love life is rather stalker-ish

 

Ezra: Oh how sweet the Perky Blond Angel of Death wants to plan our wedding

 

Damon Salvatore: If it ever happens

 

Enzo: Blondie we will take you up on that offer

 

Elena Gilbert: What?

 

Stefan Salvatore: I agree with Elena on that one

 

Tyler Lockwood: Care to explain

 

Ezra: Every vampire has a soul mate just finding them that the problem

 

Enzo: The only good things that came from the bloody Augustine was finding Ezra

 

Stefan Salvatore: You mean you two have been a thing this entire time

 

Bonnie Bennett: That’s sweet, can I be a bridesmaid

 

Klaus Mikaelson has entered the chat

 

Kol Mikaelson has entered the chat

 

Marcel Gerard has entered the chat

 

Damon Salvatore: Trust the Mikaelson bunch to ruin a perfectly good moment

 

Caroline Forbes: I’m so on wedding planning duty. Klaus you’re helping me

 

Kol Mikaelson: Have fun brother

 

Caroline: Bonnie, your shopping with Ezra for wedding dresses

 

Bonnie Bennett: Yay

 

Caroline Forbes: Stefan, since your the cupid then you can keep said groom out of trouble. Take Alaric and go tux shopping

 

Klaus Mikaelson: So who is getting married

 

Alaric Saltzman: Apparently Enzo and Ezra

 

Kol Mikaelson: Congratulations Darlings

 

Caroline Forbes: Matt your on patrol, make sure Ezra doesn’t do anything stupid, Jeremy your with Tyler on inviting guests once we have a list

 

Enzo: Wow this is pretty good? So what do I do?

 

Caroline Forbes: You try not to kill anyone, and go shopping for the perfect tux … and help Ezra with a guest list. Where’s the rest of you Mikaelson’s I have jobs for them

 

Klaus Mikaelson: Hold on a second

 

Freya Mikaelson has entered the chat

 

Rebekah Mikaelson has entered the chat

 

Finn Mikaelson has entered the chat

 

Elijah Mikaelson has joined the chat

 

Hayley Marshal has joined the chat

 

Caroline Forbes: Freya, Rebekah your on flower rangement detail, Finn think happy thoughts. Hayley decorations for weddings and Elijah you have the fun of being the official there to marry the pair

 

Klaus Mikaelson: What about Kol and Marcel

 

Caroline Forbes: One can think of menu’s for normal people and the other is the one to walk Ezra down the isle. I will let her choose which gets which job

 

Elena Gilbert: What about me?

 

Ezra: I’ll be honest I forgot you were here. You can be one of the three bridesmaids

 

Enzo: Oh god so I have to choose three grooms men and a best man

 

Ezra: Shouldn’t be too hard

 

Marcel: So bride to be who gets which job

 

Ezra: Kol gets the entertainment detail. Mainly out of curiosity.

 

Kol Mikaelson: So that means Marcel has the serious job of walking you down the isle

 

Elena Gilbert: When is all this taking place by the way

 

Caroline Forbes: Next week. In New Orleans

 

Klaus Mikaelson: Better get to work. With your permission Caroline may I join you in Mystic Falls

 

Caroline Forbes: Alaric?

 

Alaric Saltzman: Sure but no trouble

 

Ezra: Come on Enzo may as well do the guest list

 

Enzo: And decide who the bridesmaids and grooms men are going to be

 

Ezra: Caroline, Elena, Rebekah and Freya for bridesmaids. Bonnie for maid of honour

 

Rebekah Mikaelson: Cool I like it

 

Ezra: Hayley can be the ring bearer or the one to punch a guest

 

Hayley Marshall: Good by me

 

Enzo: Okay then, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler and Klaus can be grooms men. God help me Damon is the best man

 

Damon Salvatore: Yippy

 

Stefan Salvatore: Oh a working we shall go

 

Elena Gilbert: Really I’m a bridesmaid?

 

Rebekah Mikaelson: See despite the fact you hate the bride, she’s still kind to you and actually let you be at the wedding

 

Elijah Mikaelson: Does everyone know their jobs, Klaus, Kol that means writing it down

 

Marcel Gerard: Does that mean I get to go father of the bride on Enzo?

 

Caroline Forbes: Yes

 

Enzo: Oh come on

 

Bonnie Bennett: Tradition. Have fun

 

Stefan Salvatore has closed the chat


	5. Wedding Day

Matt Donovan has created a chat called “Wedding Day” 

Caroline Forbes has joined the chat 

Stefan Salvatore has joined the chat 

Damon Salvatore has joined the chat 

Jeremy Gilbert has joined the chat 

Bonnie Bennett has joined the chat 

Alaric Saltzman has joined the chat 

Elena Gilbert has joined the chat 

Tyler Lockwood has joined the chat 

The Groom has joined the chat 

Bride To Be has joined the chat 

Damon Salvatore: Why didn’t I think to change their names on here

Caroline Forbes: Because you don’t think like that

The Groom: Who changed our names anyway?

Stefan Salvatore: You two didn’t do it on your own?

Bride To Be: You think we would be asking if we did?

Jeremy Gilbert: I don’t know can be hard to tell when you two are joking 

Bonnie Bennett: It was me who changed them, figured it would be easier that way and kinda cute 

Matt Donovan: I can’t believe I’m gonna say this but Ezra you’re free to change the names to your liking

Bride To Be: I officially love you right now Matt 

The Groom: I’m kinda jealous … 

Elena Gilbert: Matt are you sure that’s a good idea? murderous vampire and all

Bride to Be has changed Elena Gilbert’s name to Bad Bridesmaid 

Tyler Lockwood: And we’re off, at least it was a little nice than the last time 

The Groom: Well since wife to be dearest is changing names, mind changing my one please 

Jeremy Gilbert: Oh please make it something funny 

Bride to Be has changed The Grooms name to Mikey Mouse

Stefan Salvatore: Ok I’d admit that was a good one 

Klaus Mikaelson has joined the chat 

Marcel Gerard has joined the chat 

Kol Mikaelson has joined the chat 

Klaus Mikaelson: So hows the pair to be married doing?

Marcel Gerard: Wait am I still walking the bride down the isle?

Bride To Be: Yup and fantastic 

Matt Donovan: Still waiting on those name changes 

Bride To Be has changed Matt Donovan’s name to Mr Vampire Slayer 

Damon Salvatore: I like that one, I think its gonna stick 

Stefan Salvatore: I’m not going to be Vampire Cupid again am I?

The Groom: I doubt it but you never know with Ezra 

Bride To Be has changed Marcel Gerard’s name to Father Of The Bride 

Caroline Forbes: Ooh please put my one back to the last name you did 

Bride To Be: Your wish is my command 

Bride To Be has changed Caroline Forbe’s name to Blond Perky Angel of Death 

Father Of The Bride: When did you change my name?

Klaus Mikaelson: And didn’t Matt make this chatroom?

Mr Vampire Slayer: She changed it a few seconds ago and Yes I did create the chat but since Ezra is the bride I figured I would let her have some fun. Plus it can be entertaining 

Tyler Lockwood: When did you become such a big fan of Ezra’s 

Jeremy Gilbert: She’s grown on him, kind of sweet 

Bride To Be has changed The Groom’s name to Pumpkin Pie 

Pumpkin Pie: Not even going to ask on that one

Kol Mikaelson: Got to think of some suitable entertainment now 

Bride To Be has changed Alaric Saltzman’s name to The Undertaker 

The Undertaker: Yes! Got a legendary wrestler. Thanks Ezra 

Bride To Be: Your welcome, while I’m at it might as well change a few others to wrestling names 

Bride To Be has changed Damon Salvatore’s name to Devil’s Favourite Demon 

Bride To Be has changed Tyler Lockwood’s name to Big Dog 

Bride To Be has changed Jeremy Gilbert’s name to Lunatic Fringe 

Bride To Be has changed Mr Vampire Slayer’s name to Architect 

Bride to Be has changed Klaus Mikaelson’s name to Demon King

Kol Mikaelson: Lol, I agree with Architect this is amusing beyond doubt 

Bride To Be has changed Bonnie Bennett’s name to Queen of Mind Games 

Queen of Mind Games: Interesting, Very interesting 

Blond Perky Angel of Death: Anyone else thing Klaus is being way to quiet?

Demon King: Not that quiet, plus I’m merely observing what is happening 

Pumpkin Pie: Why? Other than this being the first time you have come across some of us 

Lunatic Fringe: When did I become a lunatic?

Devil’s Favourite Demon: When you died and come back to life several times and then became a supernatural vampire hunter 

Father Of The Bride: Not to cut this short or anything but Ezra and her bridesmaids need to get ready now 

Bride To Be: Okiday see you at the ceremony gents 

Bride To Be has left the chat 

Queen Of Mind Games has left the chat 

Bad Bridesmaid has left the chat

Father Of The Bride has left the chat 

Stefan Salvatore: Do you think Caroline would be mad that we kind of destroyed her master piece with the cake on the stag night?

Blond Perky Angel of Death: Yes Caroline would be angry that you destroyed the cake and so will Ezra she was looking forward to seeing that 

Devil’s Favourite Demon: Good luck brother

Pumpkin Pie: I agree there good luck, just saw her storm past my room with fury 

Lunatic Fringe: Reckon anyone would attempt to film Stefan getting his butt kicked by Caroline?

Big Dog: Already on it 

Architect: I set up hidden camera’s in there with the help of Bonnie earlier on 

The Undertaker: Send me the video will you, would make a great epic fail video 

Demon King: Will also entertain Freya to no end and probably Rebekah

Stefan Salvatore: Matt, Tyler help me please, Caroline has me corned with a bunch of make up items 

Architect: Sorry but you’re on your own for this one

Big Dog: Yup, never come between Caroline and her revenge 

Demon King: I would love to help but my fear of Caroline in a mood far out ways my morals to 

Devil’s Favourite Demon: You got my sympathy brother, I’ve been there before 

Blond Perky Angel of Death: Start running Damon and you Kol, you two are up for it next 

Kol Mikaelson: What did I do Darling?

Devil’s Favourite Demon: Don’t question it just run and hope she doesn’t guess where your going

Blond Perky Angel of Death has left the chat 

Stefan Salvatore has left the chat 

Bride To Be has joined the chat

Bride To Be: Why has Damon just come in here near enough screaming like a girl? And what happened to Stefan, he looks like he put his fingers in a plug socket?

Pumpkin Pie: That would be Caroline, Stefan mistakenly thought she had left the room and asked if she would be angry at something. She’s also after Kol 

Rebekah Mikaelson has joined the chat 

Rebekah Mikaelson: For Caroline, Kol is hiding out at Davina’s or in the cemetery

Kol Mikaelson: Traitor!

Rebekah Mikaelson: What seeing what she did to Stefan really does make it interesting to see what the three of you are like at the wedding.

Demon King: If they make it to the wedding 

Alaric Saltzman: Well there’s the wedding present. By the way what are your something old, something new, something burrowed and something blue 

Pumpkin Pie: New is the bracelet 

Demon King: Burrowed is the tiara 

Bride To Be: Old is Marcel :)

Rebekah Mikaelson: And Blue is Damon when Caroline is done with him 

Alaric Saltzman: Okay then, still got something traditional there, good to see. By the way your flowers have arrived

Bride To Be: Yay 

Architect: And the rest of us best get going to the location so we don’t get on Caroline’s bad side 

Architect has closed the chat


	6. Bliss

Damon Salvatore has created a chat called “Bliss” 

Stefan Salvatore has entered the chat

Elena Gilbert has entered the chat 

Stefan Salvatore: I thought Ezra and Enzo were your best friends?

Damon Salvatore: They are, its just bliss not having the mayhem that comes with them 

Elena Gilbert: I still don’t know what you see in them

Damon Salvatore: You weren’t cellmates with them for fifty years or a walking torture experiment for the Augustine 

Elena Gilbert: I kind of was for the second one 

Stefan Salvatore: For all of a few hours

Elena Gilbert: They were the good days 

Damon Salvatore: ………. 

Stefan Salvatore: Right? After your best friend lost her grand mother and her mother was turned into a vampire to save you, oh and after Katherine came to town and turned Caroline in to a vampire and Tyler into a wolf, not to forget the Originals come to town 

Damon Salvatore: Not to mention you choice me over Stefan, lost your aunt, your brother died and got resurrected god knows how many times, Tyler’s mom died, Matt went loopy, Caroline lost her mum and turned off her humanity and you lost both sets of parents. Definitely the good old days 

Caroline Forbes has entered the chat 

Bonnie Bennet has entered the chat 

Elena Gilbert: So what have you two been up to since the wedding? 

Bonnie Bennett: Travelling and learning about some pretty powerful magic over here in New Orleans

Caroline Forbes: Tracking down Tyler and Matt since they went AWOL 

Elena Gilbert: See like the good old times 

Bonnie Bennet: I kind of miss Team EE, its so quiet without them and the closest thing any of us got to mischief was Kol and Klaus winding up Caroline, Rebekah and Freya 

Caroline Forbes: Not to mention Marcel and Hope bonding 

Damon Salvatore: Sounds like fun over there, I’m coming over

Stefan Salvatore: Take me with you please

Elena Gilbert: Why does it feel like your trying to get away from me? 

Kai has entered the chat

Katherine Pierce has entered the chat 

Kai: Who knew hell had such good Wi-Fi connection 

Katherine Pierce: Told yah 

Damon Salvatore: Well if it isn’t mommy’s boy and Mrs devil 

Katherine Pierce: And if it isn’t my two ex lovers, miss awesome vampire, bad-ass Bennett, and my super plain and boring doppelgänger

Stefan Salvatore: Closest to Ezra’s level of entertainment we are going to get, like Kai is likely to be the stand in for Enzo 

Kai: I can do an English accent if you want 

Damon Salvatore: Please do Caroline has a thing for accents 

Caroline Forbes: Damon I’m going to kill you 

Damon Salvatore: Love you too Caroline 

Katherine Pierce: Will do my best to fill in for the super fun yet annoyingly sarcastic Ezra 

Bonnie Bennett: There’s something oddly satisfying to hear that 

Elena Gilbert: What is wrong with you lot? 

Stefan Salvatore: Nothing why?

Elena Gilbert: That’s Katherine frigging Pierce, the person who pretended to be me, brought Klaus to town, gave him my Aunt Jenner, literally took over my body, broke the hearts of both Stefan and Damon, injected my body with a deadly virus and almost killed Matt oh and helped Tyler to activate is werewolf curse 

Katherine Pierce: And somehow by causing my death you made me so much better since I now rule hell funny how things work out 

Kai: What happened to Cade anyway? 

Katherine Pierce: Oh he died somehow 

Kai: Hold on if I can be on here from hell due to the surprisingly good Wi-Fi connection are my coven on here too?

Bonnie Bennett: No, although that would be entertaining beyond measure

Caroline Forbes: I would so break out the popcorn if that ever happened 

Enzo has entered the chat 

Ezra has entered the chat 

Ezra: Its a small world after all, its a small world after all 

Damon Salvatore: You guys are at Disney land and didn’t invite me

Enzo: Honeymoon mate, visiting all the great amusement parks around the world, Parks around America are the last ones 

Caroline Forbes: That’s the awesome thing of being a vampire 

Stefan Salvatore: Got to admit I kind of like their idea for a honeymoon 

Ezra: Star Wars land yay

Enzo: Life outside of captivity is so fun sometimes 

Kai: How am I supposed to live up to Enzo? 

Ezra: Sarcasm, dodgy morals, lack of care for human life, generally annoying, wicked sense of humour should do it 

Katherine Pierce: And me since I’m Ezra’s fill in 

Enzo: Easy, pretty, innocent-ish looking, odd sense of humour, backwards look on near enough everything, sarcastic to everything and generally fun loving

Katherine Pierce: Interesting 

Stefan Salvatore: And the general disregard for human life and rules with weapons 

Katherine Pierce: Now this is going to be fun. Catch Damon 

Damon Salvatore: Ow, why did you fire a cross bow bolt at me for? 

Stefan Salvatore: Suddenly I’m thinking it was a bad idea saying Katherine could be Ezra’s fill in

Kai: Yeah good luck with that, she’s got some rather painful ideas for you two

Caroline Forbes: Kai you better not do anything Enzo wouldn’t 

Enzo: So basically do everything 

Damon Salvatore: Not helping 

Ezra: I’m intrigued what things are going to be like when we get home 

Stefan Salvatore: Sybil 

Damon Salvatore: You mean that kind of hot, super old siren sister

Stefan Salvatore: Yeah, fairly sure I just seen John Gilbert walking around as well

Katherine Pierce: That’s because I opened the gates to hell 

Finn Mikaelson has entered the chat 

Finn Mikaelson: Wow nice to see some normal things for once instead of the burning fires 

Kai: She can always send you back there 

Bonnie Bennett: That’s funny I happen to be with your siblings at the moment

Enzo: Remind me again how three from hell are here?

Damon Salvatore: Because Mrs Devil wanted a vacation and allowed her burning victims to have some relaxing time too 

Ezra: Nope nothing weird about that at all

Caroline Forbes: Its Mystic Falls were you really expecting anything different. 

Elena Gilbert: Can this get any worse?

Stefan Salvatore: Should never ask that, since it always gets worse for us 

Katherine Pierce: Enzo, Ezra where are you two right now, can’t seem to find you in Mystic Falls

Ezra: In a galaxy far far away 

Marcel Gerard has entered the chat 

Marcel Gerard: How is it you two can be everywhere at once?

Elena Gilbert: Which two?

Damon Salvatore: Stefan and Elena? 

Stefan Salvatore: Katherine and Kai?

Marcel Gerard: I meant Ezra and Enzo. I swear everywhere I look you two are there or at least Ezra is 

Ezra: Oh how sweet you day dream about me, did I make that much of an impression on you 

Bonnie Bennett: You looked into the blue light again didn’t you 

Caroline Forbes: Blue Light?

Bonnie Bennett: The spirit of the witch who created the wolf cure centuries ago, quite literally the most power magic user anyone has ever seen, even more powerful than the ancestors 

Marcel Gerard: Sorry couldn’t help it although not sure why I am seeing Ezra everywhere

Ezra: Not planning on stalking me are you?

Damon Salvatore: Anyone else think that would be entertaining 

Katherine Pierce: Only you would say that 

Stefan Salvatore: Kai put down the crossbow 

Kai: Oh is that was it is, I though it was a toy of some kind 

Elena Gilbert: Anyone else get the feeling his voice was just dripping with sarcasm 

Bonnie Bennett: Yup actually kind of entertaining 

Caroline Forbes: Reminds me of that time when Damon said even the teddy bear new

Enzo: Kai do me a favour and shoot both brothers with that bow will you 

Kai: Was going to anyway but that just given me a reason 

Elena Gilbert: ENZO

Enzo: ELENA 

Caroline Forbes: Alright, Kai but down the crossbow before I personally send you back to hell 

Stefan Salvatore: Yeah Kai 

Caroline Forbes: Second thought get them once then put it down 

Kai: I like you 

Damon Salvatore: Your hurting my feeling blondie 

Marcel Gerard: From what I heard you two kind of deserve it 

Kai: That’s exactly what I thought

Katherine Pierce: Wait is Elijah there? Does he still think about me?

Marcel Gerard: He found someone else to crush on. Like the mother of his niece 

Katherine Pierce: Hayley Marshall. He crushes on Hayley Marshall god down that wolf 

Bonnie Bennett: Hybrid now, her daughter kind of turned her into a hybrid 

Katherine Pierce: Great just got even worse. 

Enzo: Seems you and Elena have that in common 

Elena Gilbert: My life if just fine 

Ezra: Apart from having to live in the same town as me 

Elena Gilbert: My brother has learnt to like you, I can give it a try 

Marcel Gerard: Be nice to my adoptive daughter

Ezra: ? 

Marcel Gerard: I officially adopted you at the wedding 

Elena Gilbert: So she technically a Mikaelson now right?

Bonnie Bennett: That’s kind of sweet, a girl with no family has everything now 

Caroline Forbes: Ezra don’t leave Mystic Falls 

Klaus Mikaelson has entered the chat 

Kol Mikaelson has entered the chat 

Elijah Mikaelson has joined the chat 

Finn Mikaelson: Brothers 

Kol Mikaelson: Erm?

Klaus Mikaelson: Aren’t you dead?

Elijah Mikaelson: I believe this is a side effect of looking into that blue light 

Bonnie Bennett: Sadly not, he’s really in the chat. Katherine brought the residents of hell for a vaction in Mystic Falls 

Elijah Mikaelson: Marcel do tell us about this adopted child of yours?

Kol Mikaelson: Oh look Klaus is going to be a grand father 

Damon Salvatore: That’s actually kind of funny to think of

Stefan Salvatore: Kai put the damn crossbow down 

Marcel: Gerard: I adopted Ezra 

Damon Salvatore: Who knew the dead could be so annoying 

Katherine Pierce: Hello Elijah, Goodbye Elijah 

Elijah Mikaelson has left the chat 

Kol Mikaelson: I thought Katherine was dead, didn’t Elena force the cure down her throat 

Katherine Pierce: She did but I’m Katherine Pierce I always come back 

Klaus Mikaelson: Unfortunately 

Damon Salvatore: Okay I’m ending this chat, its not bliss any more. 

Damon Salvatore has closed the chat


	7. Home Again

Enzo has created a chatroom called “Home again” 

Ezra has entered the chatroom

Damon Salvatore has entered the chatroom

Stefan Salvatore has entered the chatroom

Caroline Forbes has entered the chatroom

Bonnie Bennett has entered the chatroom

Elena Gilbert has entered the chatroom

Tyler Lockwood has entered the chatroom

Matt Donovan has entered the chatroom 

Ezra: And we will come back home, come back home, home again 

Caroline Forbes: Yes! Told you she would have watched the greatest showman 

Bonnie Bennett: Nah still can’t see Enzo or Ezra watching musicals 

Enzo: You’re right BonBon she just found the song on YouTube 

Stefan Salvatore: There’s just something rather frightening about Ezra messing around on YouTube

Ezra: Almost as scary as you being the nice doppelgänger 

Damon Salvatore: Lol. Nice one Ezra good to have you home again 

Elena Gilbert: Why am I the butt of the jokes again?

Enzo: Have you not figured that out yet?

Stefan Salvatore: Ezra hasn’t quite forgiven you 

Tyler Lockwood: And because she thinks we’re the Mystic Falls version of the Scooby gang 

Matt Donovan: That’s because we are. Or at least we used to be 

Elena Gilbert: I still miss the old days

Enzo: I bloody well don’t 

Ezra: Agreed 

Stefan Salvatore: Yeah same with the ripper end of things 

Damon Salvatore: I’m in agreement with Elena I do miss the old days 

Caroline Forbes: Care to explain?

Damon Salvatore: While sure Blondie just break out the campfire and marshmallows

Ezra: Popcorn would be more fitting for this 

Bonnie Bennett: Did I say I missed you

Damon Salvatore: Despite everything that’s happen I wouldn’t have met any of you if it didn’t. 

Matt Donovan: Apart from Stefan 

Damon Salvatore: Without meeting Katherine I wouldn’t be a vampire, without the Augustine I wouldn’t have met both lunatic vampires that become my best friends and without daft family member in Zach I wouldn’t have come back and met you lot. 

Tyler Lockwood: Where’s the tissues 

Elena Gilbert: Are you crying?

Tyler Lockwood: I wanna hate Damon but after that its kinda hard not to

Enzo: Now you say it like that I am thankful for the Augustine 

Ezra: You would have come across me sooner or later 

Stefan Salvatore: Yeah you two are way to alike. I’m she would have punched you without the need of Augustine 

Damon Salvatore: Way to go baby brother, just unleashed playfully vengeful Ezra

Tyler Lockwood: Anyone else mildly curious about that?

Caroline Forbes: Yup 

Bonnie Bennett: Forget mildly curious I’m super curious 

Enzo: Its entertaining 

Matt Donovan: Now I have to see this 

Ezra has uploaded a video called Stefan’s Embarrasing moments 

Elena: I think I just chocked on my drink 

Damon Salvatore: Can’t un-see that even if I wanted to

Bonnie Bennett: Was that my grams grimoir? 

Caroline Forbes: Oh I’m never letting you live that down 

Matt Donovan: I’m not going to ask how you got that

Tyler Lockwood: Please tell me you have more 

Enzo: Well that certainly brings a new side to Stefan’s vanilla persona

Ezra uploaded a video called Mikaelson Humour

Bonnie Bennett: Wait ….. Klaus has a sense of humour, are you sure?

Tyler Lockwood: I’m so sending that to Klaus if only to see his confusion 

Caroline Forbes: Best video ever, I’m so saving it 

Enzo: Ah from our trip there for our said wedding 

Stefan Salvatore: Honestly Ezra how do you get these videos 

Damon Salvatore: Anyone else curious to see what said Mikaelson’s would say to seeing this 

Matt Donovan: Other than throwing a tantrum their reputation has been ruined by Ezra 

Caroline Forbes: I’m texting them so they can join us 

Ezra: While Caroline does that, I will happily upload another video dedicated to the daft mortals of the world 

Ezra has uploaded a clip from Ridiculousness 

Enzo: Remind me again how we used to be like that?

Damon Salvatore: Nature

Bonnie Bennett: What do you know science works 

Caroline Forbes: I’m so trying some of those in the future 

Klaus Mikaelson has entered the chatroom

Kol Mikaelson has entered the chatroom 

Marcel Gerard has entered the chatroom

Rebekah Mikaelson has entered the chatroom 

Elijah Mikaelson has entered the chatroom

Klaus Mikaelson: Caroline what video were you referring to 

Caroline Forbes: This one 

Caroline Forbes has reuploaded the Mikaelson Humour Video 

Ezra: Should I start running?

Marcel Gerard: Now that’s pretty funny 

Enzo: We thought so too 

Stefan Salvatore: I feel for yah Ezra uploaded a video of me earlier as well

Ezra: We have plenty more 

Damon Salvatore: That we do 

Elena Gilbert: What you were apart of this the whole time

Stefan Salvatore: Damon I hate you 

Caroline Lockwood: Damon I love you 

Tyler Lockwood: Am I the only one remotely traumatised by that video of Stefan

Matt Donovan: Nope I am as well. You’ve got a werewolf side to help get rid of it. I’m gonna be stuck with mental images for life 

Rebekah Mikaelson: I’m sure it wasn’t that bad 

Bonnie Bennett: Try watching it 

Klaus Mikaelson: How in gods name did you get this

Kol Mikaelson: And why?

Damon Salvatore: Hidden Camera’s

Ezra: For the hell of it 

Enzo: Blackmail 

Stefan Salvatore: Wait what?

Enzo: Nothing 

Elijah Mikaelson: Who else do you have these videos of?

Damon Salvatore: Are you afraid your one of them Mr Noble Mikaelson?

Enzo: Damon, Somehow Elena, Tyler, Jeremy, Bonnie who did one willingly, Caroline, Alaric, Marcel, Klaus, you Elijah

Ezra: Matt, Kol, Rebekah. Basically everyone. 

Kol Mikaelson: Now that is intriguing 

Rebekah Mikaelson: Modern day technology got to love it 

Stefan Salvatore: Or hate it

Damon Salvatore: Bet yah missing the good old days now brother

Kol Mikaelson: Nope like these days a little better more things to do 

Ezra: Amusement Parks?

Enzo: YouTube?

Freya Mikaelson has entered the chatroom 

Matt Donovan: Are you two just listing random things?

Damon Salvatore: Tendes to happen when your used as a walking science experiment Einstine 

Bonnie Bennett: And a case where science doesn’t work 

Enzo: Bad Grayson Gilbert

Ezra: Not what I would have said but close enough 

Elena Gilbert: Naughty Augustine 

Bonnie Bennett: Finally she’s catching on 

Klaus Mikaelson: ? 

Elijah Mikaelson: I’m in agreement with Niklaus on that one 

Rebekah Mikaelson: God you two really are slow on the up take 

Freya Mikaelson: Funny to watch though 

Marcel Gerard: See prefect adopted daughter. Confuses her grandpa easily 

Kol Mikaelson: And uncle Elijah it would appear 

Caroline Forbes: Basically Enzo and Ezra’s ways have finally rubbed off on Elena to the point she actually understands their sarcasm 

Elena: Yeah I agree with Bonnie – Finally 

Stefan Salvatore: Should we be worried 

Elijah Mikaelson: Yes 

Klaus Mikaelson: Probably 

Ezra: Depends on what about 

Enzo: Nope shouldn’t be worried at all 

Damon Salvatore: How would you Mikaelson’s like some permanent new residents 

Tyler Lockwood: In the form of Damon and Stefan :)

Matt Donovan: And probably Alaric 

Caroline Forbes: Don’t answer that 

Bonnie Bennett: Cause their not going anywhere 

Elena Gilbert: They’re stuck here 

Ezra: Forever 

Enzo: With us FOREVER 

Stefan Salvatore: Now I miss the old days

Damon Salvatore: Where’s the local mental asylum?

Kol Mikaelson: You’re in it aren’t you

Caroline Forbes: I’m officially renaming Salvatore Boarding House 

Ezra: Way ahead of yah 

Enzo: Salvatore Boarding Asylum for the loons and goons 

Bonnie Bennett: Well that’s You, Stefan, Damon, Tyler and probably Matt has permanent residents 

Matt Donovan: And Ezra 

Tyler Lockwood: I’m in, got free entertainment in the form of Ezra winding both Damon and Stefan up 

Kol Mikaelson: I’m coming over 

Elijah Mikaelson: Take Marcel and Klaus with you

Klaus Mikaelson: Hey!

Marcel Gerard: Fine but I’m taking Hayley too

Damon Salvatore: Anyone else notice all these chats end weirdly?

Enzo: Its because we’re weird.

Enzo has closed the chatroom


	8. Only the Wolves

Ezra has created a chatroom called “Only the Wolves”

Enzo has entered the room

Damon Salvatore has entered the room 

Damon Salvatore: Like the name Ezra 

Enzo: She got bored, so be prepared for anything 

Damon Salvatore: Always am, love that psychotic vampire 

Ezra: Nice to know but haven’t you got a girlfriend 

Enzo: Lol, another admirer from a far 

Damon Salvatore: Okay I had that one coming

Tyler Lockwood has entered the room 

Matt Donovan has entered the room 

Jeremy Gilbert has entered the room 

Ezra: He lives 

Tyler Lockwood: Yup we dug him up from Kansas

Enzo: More like dragged 

Damon Salvatore: How goes college life baby Gilbert?

Jeremy Gilbert: Have you never been to college?

Enzo: I would pay to see that 

Ezra: Would be entertaining 

Matt Donovan: Or outright terrifying 

Damon Salvatore: I was 25 when I turned a little old for college 

Enzo: Damn it younger than me 

Damon Salvatore: Yes beat you on something at long last 

Tyler Lockwood: Wait how old were you when you turned? 

Ezra: He was 27 

Matt Donovan: And how old were you Ezra?

Ezra: 21. Vampire turned me in retaliation of my father being a vampire hunter 

Damon Salvatore: I never knew that, but I suppose that’s one way of stopping a vampire hunter in his tracks 

Jeremy Gilbert: Agreed, that had to have sucked for you dad 

Enzo: Actually he hardly noticed she was missing 

Ezra: Until he come across me while hunting 

Damon Salvatore: Its official her turn to vampirism sucks worse 

Ezra: Yet still we ended up being caught by the Augustine idiots 

Enzo: That’s the last time I fight in someone else’s war 

Ezra: Or save someone from falling over a cliff 

Damon Salvatore: Or trust family members 

Jeremy Gilbert: Erm Damon 

Damon Salvatore: Oh wait, never mind 

Matt Donovan: Wait Ezra wasn’t always a Psychotic b…… 

Ezra: Can just say it you know, I don’t bite that hard 

Enzo: No she wasn’t she just ended up as an unstable psycho during the course of Augustine torture 

Damon Salvatore: She was a sweet girl ones, so kind and helpful. The perfect girl next door 

Tyler Lockwood: Now I am interested 

Matt Donovan: And here was me thinking she was always just a lunatic 

Stefan Salvatore has entered the room 

Stefan Salvatore: Damon help me please 

Enzo: Is the problem Ezra with a crossbow?

Stefan Salvatore: How’d you know that?

Damon Salvatore: I got admit that was quick even for Ezra

Matt Donovan: Should we ask? 

Tyler Lockwood: Its involving Ezra we know its gonna be interesting 

Enzo: Its part of the Lame Game the three of us having going 

Damon Salvatore: Remind me not to put “Accidently shoot someone with a crossbow” on their again

Jeremy Gilbert: Lame Game? Exactly what did I miss when I’ve been away at College?

Damon Salvatore: Not much just me rebounding with Enzo and Ezra 

Tyler Lockwood: Enzo and Ezra’s wedding 

Stefan Salvatore: Ezra but the crossbow down ….. Be a good Ezra 

Matt Donovan: Also missed Elena finally catching on to their sense of humour and sarcasm

Enzo: Did you just ask my wife dearest to be good?

Stefan Salvatore: It works for everyone else 

Damon Salvatore: Except Ezra isn’t everyone else 

Stefan Salvatore: Erm ……. Someone call Klaus and tell him I’ll be there in an hour or so 

Ezra: Ooh now I know where your going to hide 

Stefan Salvatore: BONNIE. SAVE ME FROM THIS MADNESS PLEASE 

Enzo: One to Ezra. She started to send Stefan around the bend 

Tyler Lockwood: Now this is free entertainment 

Jeremy Gilbert: Where are Elena, Caroline and Bonnie?

Damon Salvatore: Girls day out. They tried to get Enzo to go as well but thought better of it all things considered 

Enzo: Anyone know how I can fix this spirit level bubble or get new ones 

Stefan Salvatore: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH God I hate you three so much right now 

Matt Donovan: Hardware store and what happened?

Ezra: That would be the bear trap 

Tyler Lockwood: Well I suppose that’s a creative way to catch someone 

Damon Salvatore: No you think 

Jeremy Gilbert: Why in the world would use a bear trap? 

Enzo: Cause its Ezra and she can 

Matt Donovan: I see what you mean about the free entertainment. It is pretty amusing watching Ezra torment Stefan 

Stefan Salvatore: Who are you and what have you done with Matt Donovan?

Damon Salvatore: Keep going Matt 

Stefan Salvatore: Next time I’m forcing Ezra to go on the girls day out 

Ezra: You do and you will have more than crossbows and bear traps to worry about 

Enzo: I’m scared for you Stefan . 

Damon Salvatore: Just don’t go full psychopathic vengeful vampire mode. I would like a little brother left at the end of this 

Jeremy Gilbert: Pshchopathic Vengeful Vampire Mode? 

Damon Salvatore: Its how she went when she was finally released from Augustine. She hunted everyone of them down 

Stefan Salvatore: KLAUS I’M COMING TO NEW ORLEANS 

Enzo: Can’t hear you. He’s not on here 

Ezra: And technically he’s family 

Matt Donovan: Suddenly I feel sorry for Stefan 

Damon Salvatore: Kinda had it coming 

Stefan Salvatore: This is revenge isn’t it 

Enzo: Yup 

Stefan Salvatore: For running off with her cape, Dressing up as an Augustine member or scaring the life out of her with a clown

Ezra: Wait that was you dressed up as an Augustine Scientist?

Stefan Salvatore: Erm …… No ….. That was Tom my doppelgänger 

Enzo: Sure it was. I broke his neck a while back 

Tyler Lockwood: Busted!

Damon Salvatore: Enzo please calm your beautiful wife down before he throttles my brother 

Enzo: More like tortures him but yeah 

Ezra has left the room 

Matt Donovan: No expert but I would say Ezra leaving the room isn’t a good thing 

Stefan Salvatore: I’m locking myself in my room 

Damon Salvatore: Enzo

Enzo: You call 

Damon Salvatore: Please tell me you have Ezra 

Enzo: Yup she left the Boarding House of her own accord. Doesn’t seem to happy 

Stefan Salvatore: Why do I feel bad?

Jeremy Gilbert: Cause you are?

Tyler Lockwood: Or because you reminded Ezra of something she would prefer to forget. 

Damon Salvatore: Wouldn’t we all like to forget that 

Enzo: Some good come out of it 

Matt Donovan: Yeah like Damon finding best friends and Enzo finding his perfect girl 

Damon Salvatore: She okay?

Enzo: Does wanting to rip Stefan’s head off with a smile defy as okay?

Damon Salvatore: I’m coming to you. Tyler make sure Stefan doesn’t leave his room 

Tyler Lockwood: I’ll get my teeth ready 

Matt Donovan: I’ll wait near the door with a crossbow 

Jeremy Gilbert: Dibs on helping him escape 

Stefan Salvatore: Erm I’m going to the tomb. Safer there 

Enzo: I’m gonna close this chat. Focus more on Mrs Enzo 

Jeremy Gilbert: And to save the conversation of explaining what happened to the others 

Damon Salvatore: That might still happen

Enzo has closed the chatroom


	9. Death Sucks

Stefan Salvatore has created a chatroom called “Death Sucks” 

Damon Salvatore has entered the room 

Kol Mikaelson has entered the room 

Ezra has entered the room 

Enzo has entered the room 

Rayna Cruz has entered the room 

Matt Donovan has entered the room 

Elena Gilbert has entered the room 

Bonnie Bennett has entered the room 

Jeremy Gilbert has entered the room 

Alaric Saltzman has entered the room 

Caroline Forbes has entered the room 

Matt Donovan: What’s with the doom and gloom chat name?

Stefan Salvatore: It does suck 

Rayna Cruz: You a vampire you cause death and was born from it 

Damon Salvatore: And you’re a pain in the arse vampire hunter that just wont die 

Elena Gilbert: Right so you’re the one he was referring to 

Enzo: Still don’t regret letting you loose

Bonnie Bennett: I’m curious how you’re still alive despite me having the rest of your lives 

Rayna Cruz: A bloody trick like what turned me into this 

Caroline Forbes: Agree with Stefan death does suck especially when it comes at the hands of your best friends look alike and the Salvatore’s crazy ex 

Enzo: Nah I’m much better as a vampire although the endless torture bit was annoying

Ezra: Agreed 

Jeremy Gilbert: Nah being killed by Damon is way worse 

Damon Salvatore: …… 

Bonnie Bennett: Or by your own decisions that’s a bit of bummer 

Rayna Cruz: I’m still gonna hunt everyone I have marked

Stefan Salvatore: I’m running 

Rayna Cruz: You can run but I’ll still find you 

Caroline Forbes: I call Freya, maybe she or Hope can help us 

Matt Donovan: I don’t know this is kind of entertaining 

Jeremy Gilbert: Not to bring up the elephant in the room but who’s on Ezra’s account?

Damon Salvatore: Oh year just noticed its online 

Caroline Forbes: That’s kind of sad. I feel sorry for Enzo 

Kol Mikaelson: Yup, pretty devastated over here too 

Enzo: Whomever is on Ezra’s account just leave 

Ezra has left the chatroom 

Enzo: I miss her 

Bonnie Bennett: We all do Honey

Alaric Saltzman: We’re all here for you buddy

Stefan Salvatore: She’s in a better place now, no more pain and suffering 

Enzo: You really do suck at comforting people. I just want her back I’m gonna kill that hunter 

Matt Donovan: Almost like I wanna kill Damon for causing Tyler’s death 

Damon Salvatore: Except he doesn’t care if he dies doing it 

Caroline Forbes: Enzo don’t you dare do that 

Bonnie Bennett: I will personally kick your arse with magic by accident on purpose 

Kol Mikaelson: I would pay to see that 

Jeremy Gilbert: You would 

Kol Mikaelson: What its right up my alley for entertainment 

Damon Salvatore: Right up Ezra’s as well 

Alaric Saltzman: Was there a memorial to her or something 

Enzo: Not that I attended 

Matt Donovan: We feel your pain. She was a good but rather psychotic friend 

Damon Salvatore: Here’s to Ezra, the loveable crazy bitch we would all be lost without and always managed to get us to smile whenever we were down. Her bonkers ways and sarcasm will be missed as she would be. Rest in Peace our psycho friend

Enzo has left the chat 

Kol Mikaelson: Feel free to come to New Orleans there’s a memorial for everyone here and another wedding 

Bonnie Bennett: I’m coming, who’s wedding is it?

Caroline Forbes: Me too

Elena Gilbert: Don’t forget me 

Matt Donovan: I’ll be honest I forgot you were in the room 

Alaric Saltzman: I’ll bring the girls, I’m sure they would love to see Hope again

Jeremy Gilbert: I’m on my way and by the way supernatural vampire hunter is still in here

Kol Mikaelson: She’s invited too 

Rayna Cruz: Erm thanks I think. Since when do vampires act so nice 

Stefan Salvatore: Since we’re trying to remember our friend 

Damon Salvatore: And you happened to help us a while back 

Kol Mikaelson: Just try not to kill anyone Freya would be made if her wedding is ruined 

Damon Salvatore: I’m gonna go find Enzo 

Stefan Salvatore: ……. 

Elena Gilbert: What happened Stefan?

Stefan Salvatore: He went to Little Horn

Damon Salvatore: You killed my best friend again

Rayna Cruz: In fairness to Stefan the other guy was asking for it 

Kol Mikaelson: I’ll give Marcel the bad news 

Alaric Saltzman: Who wants a ride on the rainbow bus 

Jeremy Gilbert: Oh me 

Matt Donovan: And me 

Bonnie Bennett: Why not 

Caroline Forbes: Sure 

Stefan Salvatore: Take Mrs Vampire Hunter with you

Rayna Cruz: I have a name and sure for the ride 

Stefan Salvatore: Maybe this is the happy event needed 

Elena Gilbert: Uh-huh 

Damon Salvatore: What am I going to do without my crazy best friends?

Bonnie Bennett: Keep going. I will allow both to haunt you if you don’t

Caroline Forbes: And I will kick your arse all over Mystic Falls and New Orleans 

Kol Mikaelson: I’ll film it 

Jeremy Gilbert: Send me the video 

Matt Donovan: And me 

Alaric Saltzman: Alright you muppets lets get this show on the road

Rayna Cruz: I feel like I should celebrate 

Damon Salvatore: Go ahead would be a nice change 

Kol Mikaelson: Wedding is in two days so fun is on us 

Stefan Salvatore has closed the chat


End file.
